Je t'aime Et toi, m'aimes tu?
by NanaNara
Summary: *NARUNEJI* Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_**On peut dire que je suis heureux. Je suis un bon ninja, promis à un avenir glorieux d'Hokage d'ici quelques années. Je suis plutôt 'beau goss'. Mais surtout j'ai un petit ami génial, qui m'aime vraiment. Est-ce que moi je l'aime? C'est une question difficile, car il y a **__lui__**. Celui après qui je cours depuis six ans, celui qui m'a laissé derrière. Mon meilleur ami, mon frère, celui que j'aime. Uchiwa Sasuke.**_

_**Je suis bien avec mon petit ami, cela fait deux ans que l'on est ensemble. Il est attentionné, gentil, drôle, aimant et c'est un amant formidable. Lui il m'aime de tout son cœur. Je l'aime bien, mais... Peut-on être amoureux de deux personnes?**_

---

_Je l'aime. Je suis fou de lui. Ca fait deux ans que nous ensembles, et cela fait six mois que nous avons emménagé dans un appartement au centre de Konoha. Il est magnifique, promis à un brillant avenir, il à le pouvoir de changer les gens, j'en suis la preuve. Si nous remontons six ans dans le passé je peux dire que je le détestais. Pour moi ce n'était qu'un raté, un faible. Mais il m'a battu lors de l'examen chunnin et il m'a dit __**ça**__. Que quand il deviendrait Hokage, il changerait les choses dans la Bunke et famille principale. Qu'il me libérera. Mais je suis déjà libre grâce à lui, à sa présence. Lee avait raison, un raté peut battre un génie en travaillant dur. Alors c'est quoi mon problème? Il ne m'aime pas, enfin il a des sentiments pour moi mais je ne suis pas le premier dans son cœur. Le premier c'est __**lui**__, Uchiwa Sasuke._

_Rivaux dans l'âme, venant des deux plus grandes familles nobles de Konoha. Enfin des deux plus grandes... Avant le massacre de son clan, maintenant c'est le dernier._

---

**Ca y est, j'y suis arrivé. J'ai enfin accomplis ma vengeance, j'ai tué mon frère, mon maitre et réduit a néant l'Akatsuki. Je vais pouvoir rentrer, je vais pouvoir **_**le**_** voir. Lui? Uzumaki Naruto, le plus imprévisible de tous les ninjas. Mon meilleur ami, mon frère, la personne que j'aime. En revenant à Konoha je veux aussi restauré la mémoire de mon frère et découvrire la vérité derrière toute cette mascarade.**

**Je n'ai pas peur ma destiné, je rentre a Konoha confiant. Je ramène quand même les têtes des trois derniers membres de l'Akatsuki. J'échapperai peut être a la mort grâce a ça, du moment que je le revois au moins une dernière fois...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

Un bruit de clé dans la serrure, il rentre enfin. Ça fait une semaine qu'il était en mission. Il ne s'étonne plus de trouver son petit ami dans le canapé entrain de lire. Un sourire nait sur son visage, Il aime ce moment ou son aimé ne daigne pas sortir son nez de son livre pour lui.

-Tadaima.

-Okairi.

-ça va toi? _**Impassible comme toujours, ou presque ^^.**_

-Hn, et toi? La mission? _J'ai l'air d'être impassible mais lui seul sait déchiffrer mes silences et il sait qu'a ce moment précis, je boude_._ C'est aussi pour ca qu'il vient derrière le canapé et m'enlace avant de m'embrasser la joue et de se relever_.

-C'était chiant, je soupçonne Kakashi et Sakura de s'être disputé avant la mission car ils étaient a cran tout les deux et ne se sont presque pas adressé la parole pendant toute la semaine. Et puis Sai n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses comme toujours... Mais bon le principale c'est que l'on a réussit. T'es rentré quand?

-Hier et ce n'était pas mieux de mon coté, Shikamaru a sérieusement été touché, mais ca ira après un petit séjour a l'hôpital. Je vais faire a manger, tu dois avoir faim.

-Hn.

_Voila ça y est je sais que ce n'est plus la peine que je parle. Il est dans ses pensées. Comme toujours en revenant de mission il se tient devant la photo de l'équipe 7, et__** le **__regarde._

_**Sasuke... Comme d'habitude, j'ai encore cherché à avoir des renseignements sur lui pendant la mission. Mais rien. Je cherche plus par habitude que réelle conviction, s'il ne veut pas être trouvé, on ne le trouvera pas. Neji est un ange, il subit, en silence. On ne se dispute plus pour ça.**_

_**Je soupire et repose la photo de mon ancienne équipe a coté de la sienne, puis je renverse le cadre cachant la photo. Je me retourne et pars vers la cuisine, j'adore quand il fait la cuisine, un vrai cordon bleu.**_

Naruto s'avance vers son amant et l'entour de ses bras posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Neji?

-C'est bientôt prêt...

-Je t'aime.

_Je rêve c'est ça? Non, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je pourrais en pleurer de joie, mais je suis un ninja et sais contrôler mes émotions. Je souris quand même. Il est sincère, je le sens, car il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. A chaque fois que je lui ai dit il me répondait "Moi aussi", "Hn", "Je sais" ou des trucs dans le genre._

_Il n'attend pas de réponse. Mais sais que je vais chercher à avoir des explications qu'il me donne._

-J'ai été aveugle pendant deux ans. Je sais et je vois a quel point tu m'aimes, mais mon égoïsme a fait que je ne pensais qu'a moi. J'étais heureux qu'on m'aime même si ce n'était pas de la personne dont j'étais amoureux. Et puis au fil du temps j'ai appris à te connaitre et t'aimer. Mais trop obnubilé par l'idée de _le_ retrouver et de le ramener j'ai loupé l'essentiel, toi. Tu as pris soin de moi, as subi, et surtout tu as continué à m'aimer malgré tout. Si je _le_ recherche encore c'est plus par habitude et pour honorer ma promesse mais je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. J'ai une vie maintenant, une vie sans _lui_, avec toi. J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps...

_Whaaa, ça c'est de la déclaration! Même moi je ne lui en ai pas fait une comme ça quand je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Je me sens soulagé, a partir de maintenant on va enfin pouvoir commencer à vivre._


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

**La grande porte de Konoha et ses deux habituels gardiens. Apres vérification de mes papiers, me laissent entrer. Je me suis transformé et ai falsifié des papiers. J'allais quand même ne pas me pointer comme ça, je serais surement mort au bout de trois pas... Avant de me rendre chez l'Hokage je vais faire un petit tour du village voir si ça a changé. **

**Au fur et a mesure de ma visite, je constate que j'avais oublié a quel point c'était paisible. Je tourne au coin d'une rue et me retrouve dans une des artères principales et remarque un peu plus loin un groupe de cinq personnes dont un blond aux yeux bleus. Il est magnifique, il ressemble de plus en plus a son père. A coté de lui, de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux blancs: Neji. Il a l'air d'aller vraiment bien, il sourit O.O et... AAAAAAAAAAH il a sa main dans la main de ****MON**** blond!! C'est quoi ce délire?! Ils se regardent **_**amoureusement**_**?**

**Non, bon, zen! Passons**

**Mon regard se tourne vers les trois autres personnes. Une fille aux cheveux roses que je connais que trop bien pour être mon ancienne coéquipière: Sakura. En face d'elle, un brun a la tête d'ananas: Shikamaru. Et la troisième je ne la connais pas, une brune aux yeux verts.**

**Bon je vais voir l'Hokage avant de faire un massacre. Hyuuga Neji, **_**il**_** m'appartient et je vais tout faire pour le récupérer! Parole d'Uchiwa.**

Une fois dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Sasuke avait rompu la transformation, et empêché Tsunade de hurler.

-Laisser moi parler s'il vous plait.

Elle le laissa faire et raconter son histoire. Elle identifia aussi les trois têtes et fit appeler deux Anbus.

-Précaution Uchiwa. Tu vas être conduit en prison pendant que je réfléchis. Oh et tiens prend ce parchemin et note y toutes les techniques que tu as appris.

-Hn.

-Pardon?

-Oui. Hokage-sama.

-C'est mieux! ^^ Tu vois quand tu veux.

Sasuke fut conduis a la prison ou il subit un deuxième interrogatoire.

Tsunade n'avait mit personne au courant le temps qu'elle prenne une décision. Surtout Naruto. Il l'aurait empêché de réfléchir correctement et a la meilleure solution à adopter.

Il lui fallut trois jours de réflexion et se rendit un matin dans la cellule du brun.

-Le conseil a opté pour ta libération et réintégration pro-gré-si-ve. C'est à dire que tu serras surveillé, réintégré dans une équipe de ninja, pas celle de Naruto et Sakura. Je veux que tu évite les contacts avec eux pour l'instant, en particulier avec Naruto.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi.

L'Hokage avait mal vu le retour du brun par rapport à Naruto. Il avait enfin réussit à faire une croix dessus mais comment allait-il réagir en le revoyant. Neji pourrais lui aussi devenir problématique. 'Vivement que Naruto prenne mon poste' pensa-t-elle, 'c'est chiant les dilemmes comme ça'! Puis elle décida de jouer la carte de la sincérité.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Neji et Naruto sont ensemble. Ca fait un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils ont enfin trouvé un équilibre et s'épanouissent. Et je ne veux en aucun cas, tu m'entends en AUCUN cas que tu viennes semer le trouble dans leur couples!!

**Elle fait peur, Orochimaru avait raison! Enfin bref. Donc elle a comprit mes sentiments pour son petit protéger, intéressant.**

-Si je comprends bien, c'est tout frai leur histoire... **Elle me voit sourire et me rend mon sourire, pourquoi?**

-Non. Ca fait plus de deux ans qu'ils sont ensembles.

**Damned Sasuke!**

-Mais vous avez dis... **Voila que je me mets à bégayer! Si elle cherchait à me perturber c'est réussit.**

-J'ai dit qu'ils avaient trouvé la stabilité qu'ils n'avaient pas avant. Ne pose pas plus de questions, je te préviens juste de pas chercher à foutre la merde entre eux sinon c'est a moi en personne que tu auras à faire. On s'est compris Uchiwa?

-Hn. Mais et si c'est lui qui revient vers moi et qu'il laisse...

-JAMAIS!!!

**O.O Je vais me taire, mon arrogance ne l'a fait pas rire, elle. Ca le faisait rire pourtant le vieux serpent. A croire que les sannins sont différents, leurs seuls points communs sont l'alcool et la perversité! Trois tarés!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_Tout va bien, enfin, mieux. Mon ange blond et moi sommes vraiment heureux! Nous avons notre routine mais il est plus attentionné qu'avant, plus câlin, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire... Au contraire. Et puis nos missions ne durent pas plus de deux ou trois jours donc on a beaucoup plus de temps pour se voir. Je soupçonne Tsunade-sama de le faire exprès. Tant mieux! ^^_

_Le calme avant la tempête?_

_En effet, nous venons d'apprendre que mon pire cauchemar c'était réalisé. Uchiwa Sasuke est de retour au village. Il est la devant nous et il sourit, ce n'est pas le seul. Je sens mon blond dans ma main la serrer et le voit sourire de toutes ses dents. Puis il lâche ma main peu à peu avançant vers __**lui**__ pour finir par le prendre dans ses bras. Et l'autre se gène pas pour le serrer dans ses bras et m'offrir un __**magnifique**__ sourire de toutes ses dents. Que complotes-tu Uchiwa?_

-Uchiwa, c'est bon je pense que tu peux le lâcher maintenant. _Elle est énervée, ca se voit, Sakura à remarquer elle aussi et est plus retissante à aller saluer son ancien coéquipier. Mais lorsque celui ci ouvre un bras (gardant mon cher et tendre dans l'autre èé) celle ci n'hésite pas a se jeter dedans!_

_Je suis maudis! Ma vie va devenir un enfer je le sens._

---

_**Je suis si content, il est enfin revenu! Il a changé, depuis quand c'est son truc le trip 'câlins collectif'. Si il y en bien un que ça n'enchante pas c'est mon ange aux yeux couleur de neige. Je dois m'éloigner mais Sasuke resserre sa main sur ma taille au moment ou j'amorce un mouvement. Qu'est ce qui lui prend?**_

_**En attendant il faut que j'éloigne Neji. Je connais ce regard qui veut tout dire: "Ote tes pattes de la ou t'auras affaire a moi". Sa haine envers mon ami est incommensurable et je sais qu'il a peur que ca ruine ce qu'on a mis deux ans à construire mais ca n'arrivera pas maintenant je sais, c'est lui que j'aime.**_

_**Ca me fait plaisir de revoir Sasuke c'est sur, mais je ne le laisserais pas tout gâcher.**_

---

**Alors Huuyga? Ça fait quoi de le voir dans mes bras? Jaloux hein? Je ne laisserai pas partir, il essai je le sens mais en vain. J'ai leur attention toute entière, je jubile! Egocentrique moi?**

**Sakura piaille toujours autant mais il y a quelque chose de différent. Déjà elle ne m'appelle plus Sasuke-**_**kun**_** mais juste Sasuke. Et puis c'est qui ce Ka-chan dont elle me rabat les oreilles?**

**Un nuage de fumée. Kakashi, en retard comme toujours.**

-Tsss Ka-chan t'es encore en retard!

-Ahahah Gomen! J'ai vu un chat qui n'arrivait plus à descendre et...

-MENTEUR!

**Ca, ça n'a pas changé. Alors c'est lui le fameux Ka-chan, ils ont finis ensemble ces deux la, j'y aurais jamais cru si je l'avais pas vu. Tout comme Naruto et ce Huuyga. **

**Ça me fait prendre conscience que j'ai nul par ou aller, mon ancien quartier n'existant plus. Et mes anciens coéquipiers étant en couple (hélas).**

-Hokage-sama, puis-je savoir ou je vais habiter?

_Naruto ferme ta bouche par pitié! Ni pense même pas!_

-Il n'a qu'à venir chez moi en attendant.

Pfiou sauvé! ARIGATO GOSAIMASU Shikamaru! Heureusement qu'il est intelligent lui. Il a bien vu que la situation allait avancer en terrain houleux, trop houleux. Sasuke reste impassible, ça aurait pus être mieux mais ça aurait pus être bien pire.

Tsunade avait expliqué la situation à Shika et il devait surveiller Sasuke discrètement. Au moins chez lui il aura les deux yeux dessus même si cohabiter avec un mec chiant ne lui plaisait guère.

Tout comme au brun aux yeux aussi noir que les ténèbres, il savait le Nara intelligent et il lui serait difficile d'agir. Si en plus le Huuyga lui demandait de le tenir hors de porté de SON blond.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES:**_

**sorayuki****: "supper début en plus tu poste 2 chap d'un coup mortel**

**bonne chance pour la suite !!**

**préser de voir ac ki il va aller le Naru et le mieu se serait kil ne soit pa**

**le uke mais un seme bien grand et fort lol**

**en attente du prochain chap mrc**

**et encor bonne chance !" **Merci beaucoup ^^ ça fait plaisir, je poste un chapitre le soir (enfin plus tot la nuit car a 3h du mat' je dors encore moi) et un la journée. La fic est deja fini mais je prefere ainsi ça laisse plus de suspence... A bientot.

**noirdésir****: "Super:j'aime le NaruNeji**

**le NaruSasu**

**Mais ce qui serait encor mieu ce serait le NaruSasuNeji**

**lol juste mon point de vue**

**bonne chance pour la suite !" "juste pour présisé que j'ai lue les 4 chapitres meme si ma review est pour**

**le 1 er chapitre**

**vite vite la suite sa promet d'être trés interesent**

**um passon !**

**mrc!" ** Merci moi aussi j'aime beaucoup de NaruNeji! Desolé mais il y aura pas de NaruSasuNeji mais peut etre d'autres surprises... hihihi ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

L'ambiance était mitigée chez les Huuyga/Uzumaki. D'un coté un blond papillonnant de droite à gauche avec un grand sourire et de l'autre coté un brun tirant une gueule de six pieds de longs émettant des ondes négatives à faire pâlir un dieu de l'enfer.

Cela faisait une semaine que le beau brun ténébreux était revenu et s'accaparait Naruto la majeur partie du temps, autrement dit toute la journée et des fois le soir quand il s'incrustait à manger chez eux.

Comme ce soir ou tous leurs amis s'étaient réunis pour fêter le retour de Sasuke.

_Pourquoi faire ça chez nous? C'est plus grand chez Kakashi et Sakura! Et il prend ses aises en plus! Je vais l'atomiser, le pulvériser, le trucider, le..._

_Quoi? Qui ose me dérange pendant mes envies de meurtre?_

-Hinata-sama?

-Neji-Nii-san-san ça n'a pas l'air d'aller au mieux? C'est a propos de Sasuke et Naruto?

-Hn. C'est normal que j'ai envi de le tuer?

-Oui. Tout comme moi j'ai eu envi de te tuer quand c'est toi qu'il a choisit et pas moi...

_O.O Elle me dit ça et elle se casse avec le sourire, sincère certes, mais c'est flippant une fille! Voila pourquoi je suis gay, trop de galère les meufs! Quoi que mon blond est... DANS LES BRAS DE CE... DE CE... Le tuer, l'atomiser, en faire de la bouffe pour poissons! Je suis entrain de devenir aussi psychopathe que Gaara il y a quelques années! C'est grave il faut que je fasse quelque chose et vite._

---

_**Je ne pensais pas Sasuke aussi drôle. Et voila qu'il me fait encore un câlin (enfin c'est Sasuke donc il le tient juste par l'épaule) en lui disant que je lui ai manqué qu'il est heureux d'être revenu et blablabla. Verdict: il a trop bu.**_

_**Oh oh ca va chauffer pour moi. Neji s'avance vers moi d'un pas décidé et m'attrape par le poignet et m'entraine a sa suite dans la chambre**_.

-Mais t'es fou? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? C'est à cause de Sasu? Écoute-t-il à trop bu et puis...

-SASU?!

-Ke? _**MERDE je suis un homme mort! Je n'aime pas ce regard dans ses yeux, il va déclencher son Byakugan ou quoi.**_

-OUI Sasu**ke**! J'en ai marre Naruto, j'en peux plus. Depuis qu'il est revenu il est tout le temps collé à toi et toi, tu ne fais rien contre.

-Mais il est juste content de nous revoir.

-Non pas **nous**, toi. Juste toi!

-Serais-tu jaloux Neji?

-Ca ne fait pas rire! Tu es trop naïf comme d'habitude et tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez! _Oups j'en ai trop dit je crois. Deux options égale a des catastrophe naturelles: un tsunami, il se met à chialer, ou, une tornade et là gare a moi._

_Deuxième option vainqueur!_

-Pardon? Tu me trouve _naïf_? Tu pense que je suis stupide c'est ça? Oui bien sur tout le monde ne peut pas être un génie comme Neji Huuyga! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend! Je te reconnais plus!

-C'est de _sa_ faute! Pourquoi il est tout le temps collé a toi comme un chat! Tu ne vois pas qu'il essai de t'avoir, qu'il fait tout pour nous éloigner!

-N'importe quoi! De toute les conneries que tu as pu dire celle là c'est de loin mais alors de très très loin la plus grosse! Sasuke est mon meilleur ami, je suis content qu'il soit la, il va falloir t'y faire!

-Bien. Alors je n'ai pas le choix! Naruto, tu vas devoir choisir! C'est lui ou moi?

-Mais t'es ridicule! Tu t'entends franchement? C'est quoi cet ultimatum? Tu me déçois...

-Et toi alors tu me déçois pas peut être à être tout le temps avec lui, a ne parler que de lui, a ne penser qu'a se qu'il veut! Je n'existe plus pour toi depuis qu'il est là! Alors je te le redemande: c'est LUI ou MOI? _Je suis ridicule c'est vrai, je gueule et je pleure, pitoyable._

-Et bien puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre, c'est lui.

_Lui, lui, lui... Son dernier mot se répète en écho dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas a y croire. Mon cerveau s'est mit sur off, tout s'écroule autour de moi. Il ne peut pas le choisir lui, pas lui. C'est moi qu'il aime, il me l'a dit._

-Je croyais que tu ne revenais jamais sur tes mots, n'est ce pas ton nindo? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que ta vie était avec moi que...

-Neji. _Il ouvre la porte et j'avais complètement oublié tout nos amis qui n'avaient bien sur pas loupé une miette de notre dispute. Ils nous regardaient effarés, tous sauf un, affichant un sourire satisfait. _J'ai besoin de réfléchir je vais aller quelques jours chez Iruka...

_Il s'en va devant tout nos amis, il part, me laissant la comme une merde._


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

Neji s'écroula à terre pleurant répétant le prénom de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Ses amis ne savaient plus trop quoi faire. Hinata s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, son cousin cria son désespoir. Personne n'avait vu Neji Huuyga dans un tel état, même a la mort de son père, sa peine et sa peur ne se ressentait pas si intensément.

Ses amis quittèrent l'appartement au fur et à mesure glissant un mot ou une main compatissante sur leur ami effondré. Seule sa cousine reste essayant de le consoler au mieux.

---

_**Merde mais qu'est ce qui nous a prit de nous disputer comme ça, on savait qu'il y avait tout le monde. Et puis c'est quoi son délire de choix entre lui et Sasuke! C'est quoi toutes ces conneries qu'il m'a débités? Tsss passer quelques jours chez Iruka me fera du bien.**_

-Naruto!

_**Oh non ce n'est pas le moment...**_

- Laisse-moi Sasuke...

-Mais...

-LAISSE! J'ai envi de voir personne pour l'instant. Ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas ta faute.

**Oh mais si c'est ma faute mais ça tu n'es pas obligé de le savoir. Tu es à moi, bientôt tu ne regardas que moi.**

-Je voulais juste te dire que si tu as envi de parler je suis là.

-Hn, merci, mais pas maintenant.

**Oh oui tu seras a moi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton Hyuuga, tu l'oublieras vite...**

**---**

Naruto arriva chez son ancien sensei une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il fut surpris mais en voyant la tête de son ancien élève et son sac il comprit de suite: une dispute avec Neji. Il ne posa pas de questions, il attendrait comme toujours que Naruto en parle de lui même. Ce dernier appréciait que son tuteur ne cherche pas de raison a sa venue, c'est pour ca qu'il allait chez lui, au calme.

Naruto s'endormit quasiment de suite, épuisé.

Iruka n'eut finalement pas à attendre que Naruto lui raconte, Kakashi passa tout lui raconter. Tout deux s'inquiétaient, ils savaient que Neji avait en grande partie raison dans cette dispute mais n'oseraient jamais l'avouer à Naruto. Par contre ils étaient d'accord sur le faite que Neji était allé un peu trop loin dans ses propos et surtout vis a vis de cet ultimatum. On ne peut forcer la personne qu'on aime entre elle et son meilleur ami, surtout pour Naruto.

-Bon je vais y aller sinon Sakura va s'inquiéter, je ne lui ai pas dit que je venais, mais elle doit s'en douter. Ja Iruka!

---

_**Ah j'avais espérer que ce serait un cauchemar, mais hélas, non. Mais si Neji avait raison et que Sasuke essayait de se mettre entre lui et moi... Non, non, non! Je ne dois pas douter de Sasuke! Pourquoi il chercherait à nous séparer? Possessif? Oui. Egoïste? Oui. Egocentrique? Oui. Oh oui Uchiwa Sasuke a un ego surdimensionné, mais c'est aussi ça qui m'a séduit chez lui, cette confiance, cet air hautain, son charisme, son regard... Son regard m'envoutait, non, il m'envoute toujours. Je pourrais me perdre dans cet océan de noirceur, et alors il suffirait d'un mot, d'un seul pour que je succombe.**_

_**Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi?! Neji! Neji! Neji! C'est Neji que j'aime. Enfin je crois...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES:**_

**sorayuki:**** "Mortel meme si néji est OCC sé pa grave et puis se drole quand il pleure**

**mais dit moi tu es sure ke sé bien du NaruNeji**

**parceque la on se posse des questions avec les dernieres lignes**

**en tt cas se super contunie et merci!"** De rien ^^ c'est un plaisir. En meme temps faire des fic sans OOC c'est pas evident :s Je ne revele sur le futur NaruNeji tu veras... Et encore merci!

**noirdésir:**** "Sniff pas de NaruSasuNeji**

**mais sé pas grave elle est bien comme fic**

**mais il y aura quand meme un lemon hin ?**

**lol**

**merci! et bonne continuation pour les autres fic que tu publiras vu que celle**

**ci est déjà fini**

**a+" **Merci encore! Il reste une douzaine de chapites a publier. Il y aura un lemon mais plus legers que ce que voulais faire a la base T.T

Je suis entrain d'ecrire un SakuSai et j'en plusieurs autres de prevues: SasuSaku, SasuNaru, NaruShino et d'autres ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

_Cela fait cinq jours qu'il est partit et que je n'ai aucunes nouvelles. Moi pendant ce temps je zone entre le lit et le canapé, je n'ai de force pour rien. Nos amis passent me voir, ils s'inquiètent. Les seuls dont je supporte la présence sont Hinata et Shikamaru, des personnes calmes et silencieuses. Ils me forcent à avaler au moins un repas par jour, même l'Hokage est venue me voire. Elle m'a mis au repos pour quelque temps et m'a proposée une oreille attentive si je le voulais._

_Je ne veux pas en parler. En parler signifierait des reproches, car je sais que j'ai eu tord, j'ai empiré la situation au lieu de l'améliorer._

---

_**Ça fait cinq jours que je ne suis pas rentré chez nous. Je sais par les autres que Neji va mal mais je ne peux pas le voire pour l'instant. Tant qu'il ne regrettera pas ses mots et qu'il ne s'excusera pas je ne reviendrais pas. Et puis pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à tout ça. Je passe la journée à m'entrainer, avec Sasuke. Il a été génial, il ne posé aucune questions, n'a pas cherché à savoir, un peu comme Iruka. Je sais qu'il a été mis au courant par Kakashi et nous en avons parlé en peu mais sans plus.**_

_**En revanche tous les autres veulent parler, ils essaient tant bien que mal de me convaincre de rentrer. Ils en viennent à inventer des bobards du style "Neji ne sort plus" "Neji ne mange plus" "Il pleure tout le temps" etc. Comme si j'allais les croire, il s'agit de Hyuuga Neji, et puis je le connais quand même ça fessait plus de deux qu'on était ensemble.**_

_**ETAIT?? Pourquoi je parle au passé? Ce n'est pas fini on est encore ensemble, j'espère... Ou pas...**_

_**Malheureusement passer toutes mes journées avec Sasuke a ravivé la flamme dans mon cœur. Et encore plus depuis la dispute avec Neji et les petites attentions de Sasuke. Invitation à manger des ramens, entrainement, sorties. Et puis son sourire, son rire, son regard...**_

_**Merde, je suis redevenu accro!**_

---

**Je jubile et même si je le montre pas, elle le voit, elle le sent. Nous sommes dans le bureau de Godaime et je vais partir en mission avec Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi. Je remplace Sai tombé malade. Il n'y avait que moi de compétent et disponible et ce n'est pas faute qu'elle est cherchée.**

Tsunade aurait pus fusiller l'Uchiwa sur place si elle avait pu. Elle avait bien vu le rapprochement du brun et du blond au détriment d'un autre brun. Brun, dont elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus, et surtout par le faite que Naruto, lui, ne s'en préoccupe guère. Cette histoire mettait K.O un de ses meilleurs shinobi, il fallait agir et vite. Donc profiter de l'absence des deux autres pour aller parler au dépressif.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

_Je vais de mal en pis, je n'ai plus la volonté de rien, même plus de vivre. Mais je ne mettrais pas fin a mes jours, je ne suis pas un lâche, je suis juste affaibli._

_On frappe à la porte. J'espère que c'est Hina ou Shika. Ah non. Godaime-sama en personne_.

-Bonjour Hokage-sama.

-Bonjour Neji. J'ai à te parler.

_Comme si ça m'étonnais. Ce qui m'étonne en revanche c'est ce qu'elle a à me dire._

-J'ai décidée te t'éloigner de Konoha pour l'instant. Ne commence pas, laisse moi finir. Tu es un des meilleurs éléments du village et la situation n'a fait que trop durer. Tu vas aller à Suna accompagné de Shikamaru, qui doit y préparer l'examen chunnin, et d'Hinata, qui y va, elle pour voir Gaara. Ta mission est d'onc d'escorter Hinata jusqu'a Suna et d'y rester jusqu'a ce que tu aille mieux!

-Vous m'exiler du village?

-En quelque sorte, pour ton bien psychologique et pour ton travail de ninja!

Autre chose... Oublis Naruto!

-Mais pourquoi? _Je sens ma gorge me serrer, mes entrailles se retourner, mon âme se déchirer. Je sais pourquoi... Sasuke. Il l'a choisit a ma place, mais il aussi choisit de lui rendre la place qu'il avait toujours eut dans son cœur: la première. Est-ce qu'il l'a vraiment quitté pendant un mois cette place? Je ne suis plus sur de rien. Tsunade-sama a raison je dois partir, m'éloigner. Elle n'a pas répondu, elle sait que je sais._

Merci Hokage-sama.

_Elle s'en va. Et moi vais préparer ma valise, nous partons demain dans la matinée._

---

_**Yosh! On part pour une mission de trois semaines tout les quatre comme a l'ancienne.**_

_**J'ai apprit par Shikamaru qu'**__il_ _**partait aussi en mission, comme quoi c'étaient vraiment des bobards sa dépression. Mais je n'ai pas que ca à faire que de penser a ça, je suis trop content.**_

_**A la frontière nous nous séparons en deux groupes: Kakashi/Sakura et Sasuke/Moi. Je vais passer des deux semaines à venir, seul, avec lui. ^^**_

_**J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me drague, me regardant un peu trop intensément ou effleurant ma main légèrement. C'est fou comme ces petits détails insignifiants me font de l'effet. Et puis sa voix grave est si envoutante comme son odeur. Ses mèches brunes dans lesquelles j'aimerais passer mes mains pour finir sur sa nuque afin de l'attirer vers moi et de gouter ses lèvres, fines mais si tentantes. Si je me laissais aller je serais certainement entrain de bavé.**_

_**Pas le temps pour ça, la mission en priorité! Mais regardez moi ce beau p'tit cul, il est vraiment trop bandant ce mec!**_

_**Calme-toi Naruto!! Mission, mission, mission, mission...**_

---

**Serait-il prêt à craquer? Plus les jours passent plus il me regarde, me frôlant de ses doigts. Il va falloir qu'il se calme car il m'excite ce con, il veut que je le viol ou quoi?!**

**La mission est finit, nous avons retrouvé Sakura et Kakashi et nous rentrons a Konoha. Et je vais enfin pouvoir passer à la vitesse supérieure avec mon ange blond. Exit Neji! Vive Moi!**

***Flash Back***

-Dis Naruto, ça en est ou Neji et toi?

-C'est terminé, enfin, pour moi. **Yahou!**

-ça va aller?

-Hn ^^. Ce sont des choses qui arrive, si il n'arrive pas à t'accepter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais avec lui. Si c'est pour l'entendre te critiquer toute la journée et que ca finisse en dispute comme la dernière fois, je préfère en finir.

-Mais, tu l'aime toujours? **Question difficile**.

-Mmh... Ce n'est pas aussi simple. En faite, je l'aime bien, même beaucoup. Le truc c'est que...

-Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre plus que lui.

-O.O _**Est-ce qu'il aurait deviné? **_On peut dire ça comme ça oui.

***Fin FB***


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES:**_

**sorayuki:**** "bien bien sa bouge !**

**préser de voir de l'action j'espere que le voyage de néji sera pa trops**

**long ou ke naru s'enbouille ac sasu lol**

**merci !**

**vite la suite lol" **Neji va partir le temps qu'il faudra et pour NaruSasu patience... ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

_Nous sommes arrivés à Suna depuis une semaine et tout se passe bien. Godaime avait raison, ça me fait du bien, tout le monde est gentil. Je me surprends même à re-sourire de nouveau. Le Kazekage nous a offert l'hospitalité de sa maison, en même temps, il sort avec ma cousine donc y a plutôt intérêt à ce que je soit pas loin pour le tenir a l'œil, Kazekage ou non._

_Temari est vraiment gentille, je me demande pourquoi ça n'a pas tenue entre elle et Shikamaru. Elle est peut être trop survoltée et lui trop faignant... Mais s'entendent quand même, même après qu'ils ont rompu. Est ce que ça sera comme ça pour Naruto et moi? Je le sais que c'est fini, il ne m'a donné aucunes nouvelles et c'est mieux ainsi. Je dois l'oublié._

_Suna est vraiment paisible, mais le désert ça va cinq minutes, je veux revoir les paysages verdoyant de Konoha. Mais ce n'est pas l'heure, pas au bout d'une semaine, pas avant que l'ai oublié. _

_Je me suis trouvé un lié inattendu: le Kazekage: Gaara. Il n'a jamais aimé Sasuke et même si il considère Naruto comme son meilleur ami, il ne tolère pas la façon dont il m'a traité._

-L'ignorance, une chose que je pensais inexistante chez Naruto.

-Il a retrouvé Sasuke après toute ces années, c'est lui qu'il n'aime pas moi.

-c'est pas la question! En temps normal il serait quand venu te voir et aurais essayé de récolé les morceaux. Vous seriez restés amis... Tsss Uchiwa... Sasuke.

---

_**En rentant a Konoha j'ai appris que Neji était partit pour Suna en emmenant ses affaires. Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, ancien chez nous.**_

_**Dans l'appartement rien n'a changé mais tout est **_**trop**_** rangé, aseptisé, j'apprendrais plus tard que nos amis était venus ranger car Neji l'avait laissé dans un triste état.**_

_**Plus rien de ce qui lui appartient n'est présent. Rien qui pourrait laisser penser qu'il n'a habité ici, rien, en dehors de nos photos et de quelques objets dans une boite. Dans cette boite il y a nos souvenirs, enfin, tous les souvenirs que je lui avais ramenés. C'était une sorte de tradition, je lui rapportais toujours un petit cadeau de mission. Une fleur, un kunai, une statuette, n'importe quoi mais toujours un petit quelque chose. Lui, il les mettait dans cette boite.**_

_**Au fur et a mesure j'ai constaté qu'il avait laissé plus de choses que ce que je pensais, une chemise, un parfum, des livres, un collier... Tous les cadeaux que je lui avais offert pour la saint valentin, son anniversaire, Noel...**_

_**J'ai tout mis dans une boite, enlevé les photos et rangé le tout au fond d'un placard.**_

---

**Ça fait deux jours que nous sommes revenu a Konoha et je n'ai pas vu Naruto, il reste chez lui. Moi je suis retourné chez Shikamaru ou j'y ai fait connaissance de sa copine: Nana. C'est la fille brune que j'avais vu le jour de mon retour au village. Elle est bizarre, je suis sur que c'est une perverse!**

**Bon je me décide à aller voir mon blond, le laissé ruminé dans ses souvenirs avec Neji pourrais m'empêché de prendre sa place.**

-Oh Sasuke c'est toi. Ca va? Entre.

-T'as changé la déco. J'aime bien.

-Ouais j'avais besoin de changé. Et toi, tu t'ennuis pas trop chez Shika? T'as fait la connaissance de Nana?

-Ouais.

-Et?

-Comment ça?

-T'en pense quoi?

-Mmh... Elle est... Spéciale.

-Et Physiquement? _**Avec ca je vais savoir s'il y a des chances qu'il penche de mon cote. Aucuns hétéros ne résiste a son charme, je me demande ce qu'elle fait avec un mec banal comme Shikamaru.**_

-C'est sur qu'elle est belle. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait mon style.

-Ah ^^ et c'est quoi ton style?

**Naruto, ne me tend pas des perches comme ça. Je me lance advienne que pourra.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES:**_

**noirdésir:**** "ouah 3 chaps d'un coup !**

**super vivement la suite**

**koi dire a part ke j'aime et que je shouhaite que deux choses:**

**les enbrouilles lol**

**et les lemon hum! passon**

**encor mrc!**

**et a+ pour la suite" **Merci merci ^^ le leger lemon est dans ce chapitre. /!\ RAPPEL /!\ Ne pas baver sur un clavier, ça risque de le courcircuiter! lol a bientot!

__________________________________________________________________________

-C'est toi... **Je pose ma main sur sa joue et l'attire à moi et l'embrasse.**

**A mon grand étonnement et surtout mon immense satisfaction; il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et approfondit notre étreinte. Sa langue demande l'accès a ma bouche, ce que bien étendu, je ne refuse pas. Nos langues se caresses et notre étreinte devient de plus en plus passionnelle, on se sert dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'en étouffer, on s'embrasse a en perdre haleine puis il m'entraine vers sa chambre ou nous desserrons notre étreinte.**

_**Je l'ai embrassé, enfin nous nous sommes embrassés, et voila que je l'ai attiré dans ma chambre qu'est ce qui me prend? Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends ca, je ne pourrais pas me retenir.**_

-Sasuke, si tu ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin on arrête maintenant, sinon...

-Sinon?

- Si je commence je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter.

-Alors ne t'arrête pas Naruto, surtout ne t'arrête pas. Je veux être avec toi, je t'aime.

_**Il les a dits, ces trois mots dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Ce n'est pas un rêve, il est là, il veut de moi, il m'aime. Tant pis pour toi Sasuke en prononçant ces mots j'ai atteint le point de non retour.**_

_**Je le pousse sur le lit, violement? Non juste avec passion ^^. Je ne me contrôle plus, mon coté bestial a prit le dessus: mes iris sont devenues rouge, mes crocs ont percés et mes ongles se sont changés en griffes. Griffes qui d'ailleurs lui arrache ses vêtements sans aucune forme de procès, je vois de la peur un instant dans ses yeux, peur bien vite remplacée par du désir. Un désir brulant, son Sharingan apparait lui permettant ainsi de ne rien loupé de nos ébats.**_

_**Mes vêtements ont bien vite rejoints les siens et me ru sur sa bouche que je ravage a coups de langue et de crocs. Je lâche bien vite sa bouche pour exploré le reste de son corps: son cou meurtrie par mes crocs, son torse brillant de salive du a ma langue, ses cuisses dont j'embrasse l'intérieur puis me dirige vers son membre gorgé de plaisir.**_

_**Il ne retient plus ses gémissements et ses cris qui se répercutent aux quatre coins de la chambre quand je prends son sexe en bouche et lui applique de longs va et viens toujours de plus en plus vite. Je sens sa jouissance vernir mais ne le laisse pas venir en moi, a la place au moment ou il jouit j'en profite pour le pénétrer d'un coup et me mouvoir en lui. Ses cris ne sont pas arrêtés mais au contraire ils redoublent d'intensité.**_

_**Il hurle mon prénom dans sa dernière jouissance et me repend en lui quelques secondes plus tard. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça mais mon plaisir ne s'arrêta pas la, il en redemandait, en voulait plus.**_

---

**Putain ce mec est en dieu du sexe! Mais je ne le laisserais plus avoir le dessus comme il l'a fait. Première fois que je suis uke, j'ai le pressentiment que je vais douiller demain, mais ne serais pas le seul...**

**Je vais te me monter à mon tour Naruto que tu n'as pas seul à t'y connaitre. Orochimaru m'a apprit bien plus que des jutsus.**

Et voila que leur duel charnel reprend, plus tendrement cette fois. Sasuke aime la torture, il va prendre son temps, il veut que son amant le supplie, il veut le rendre dépendant.

Ce qu'il ignore c'est que cette bataille est déjà gagnée. Notre petit blond vient de gouter à une drogue dure avec forte dépendance à la clef. Son nom? Uchiwa Sasuke.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

*POV Shikamaru*

Je rentre à Konoha, accompagné de Tsunade-sama et une dizaine de ninjas, après trois mois passé à Suna. Cet examen était épuisant mais heureusement aucuns problèmes ne se sont présentés. Je vais pouvoir revoir mon village, sa foret et les nuages... Il n'y a pas de nuages à Suna, que du sable, du sable et encore du sable. Je vais aussi pouvoir revoir mes amis et la folle qui me sert de petite amie.

Tout ça implique aussi de revoir Naruto et _son_ Sasuke. D'après une lettre d'Ino ces deux là étaient ensemble et vivaient leur amour au grand jour, plusieurs de nos amis les évitaient, ne leur parlant pas plus que nécessaire.

C'est Sasuke qui doit jubiler: avoir son petit ami rien que pour lui. Tsss galère.

Apres plusieurs jour nous arrivons enfin, je rentre directe chez moi et après avoir dit bonjour a ma belle je m'installe dehors et regarde les nuages.

-Dis Nana... [Elle approche et s'allonge à coté de moi, elle aussi aime les nuages ^^.]

-Naruto agit comme si Neji n'avait jamais existé. [O.O comment elle a fait pour savoir de quoi je voulais parler?] J'ai un peu parlé avec lui, il m'a dit qu'il avait toujours aimé Sasuke et que maintenant qu'il pouvait être avec lui il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance. "Neji et moi c'était bien le temps que ça à durer maintenant c'est fini." Voila ce qu'il m'a dit quand j'ai parlée de Neji. Mais crois moi il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans toute cette histoire.

-Comment ça?

-èé Naruto a l'air très heureux, et il l'est très certainement, mais... Il est différent de quand il était avec Neji. Personne ne l'a remarqué a part moi et peut être l'Hokage, elle ne veut pas en parler. Elle à parler a Neji pendant qu'elle était le bas?

-Oui elle a constaté qu'il allait mieux, ce qui est vrai, il s'est beaucoup épanoui. Il ne parle plus de lui mais il ne l'a pas oublié. On l'a ramassé a la petite cuillère, au début c'était très dur, on ne pouvait pas le laissé seul, il a essayé d'en finir une fois. Mais il dit qu'il n'était pas un lâche, qu'il était fort mais qu'il fallait qu'il le soit plus des trucs dans le genre. Enfin bref, le principal c'est qu'il aille mieux.

-Tu pense qu'il rentrera bientôt?

-Non. Il n'est pas prêt.

-Hn. Et sinon comment se porte Temari? ...

---

-Naru-chan c'est quoi ces boites? _**Sasuke a emménager chez moi, et a entreprit de faire un grand nettoyage de printemps. Ces boites je les avais complètement oubliés.**_

-Rien de spéciale laisse les ou elles sont. _**Et par pitié ne les ouvrent pas... Et merde!**_

-èé 'Rien de spéciale'?! Tu te fou de moi? Ce sont les affaires de Neji! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait tout emporté? Et ces quoi toutes ces cochonneries dans cette boite? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de jeté tout ça!!

-NON! _**Aie, je n'aurai pas du crier, il a l'air encore plus fâché et se dirige vers un sac poubelle avec les boites dans les mains.**_

-Non? Pourquoi tu garde tout ça? **Il a encore des sentiments pour lui ou quoi.**

-Ne les jetes pas, je vais les descendre a la cave.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question!

-J'avais oublié quelles étaient la, peut-être qu'il voudra les récupérer.

-Si tu y tiens... Mais vas-y tout de suite au lieu de bailler au Corneille!! **Je les jetterais moi même plus tard.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES:**_

**sorayuki: ****"cool cool cool**

**des problèmes en vue pour le couple NaruSasu!**

**rien que ca sa me plais et pour finir il manque plus que Neji revienne ac un**

**mec et qu'il foute les boules à Naru**

**vite la suite lol**

**meme si tu publie tout les jours!"** Oh oui les problemes ne font que commencer hihi, Neji revient dans ce chapitre seul ou accompagné? a demain pour la suite! ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

*** Six mois plus tard***

_Ah ça fait plaisir de revenir! Hinata, Gaara, Temari et Kankuro m'ont accompagné, 'au cas où' comme ils pensent sans me le dire. Mais je vais mieux, je vais même très bien, j'ai tiré un trait sur cette histoire. Je ne suis plus amoureux de Naruto, je ne lui en veux même plus. Je dirais même que je lui pardonne. Mais concernant __**l'autre**__, qu'il ne m'approche pas, il m'a volé la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivé dans la vie. Je ne me vengerais pas, je ne suis pas comme lui, la vengeance n'est pas une solution._

_Tous les regards sont sur nous, en même temps me voir revenir après près de dix mois et en compagnie du Kage de Suna, ça fait son effet. Beaucoup de personnes sont venues nous accueillir: Lee, Tenten, même Gai, Shino et Kiba sont la aussi même si c'est plus pour Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi et Sai (?!), Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru et Nana, et pour finir l'Hokage, qui entant que Kage se doit d'en accueillir un autre._

_J'ai passé la majeur partie de la journée avec eux à parler de ces mois écoulés chacun de notre coté. Personne n'a parlé de Naruto mais moi j'ai besoin d'en parler, de savoir ce qu'il est devenu etc. Pas par amour, juste par curiosité, mes amis le savent c'est pourquoi il me réponde le plus naturellement possible._

-Il poursuit son enseignement auprès de Tsunade et s'entraine dur. _C'est tout? Ils se foutent de moi ou quoi? C'est tout ce qu'il a fait pendant presque un an? -.-_

_Heureusement "Monsieur Je Ne Comprends Rien Aux Sentiments Et Je dis Tout Ce Qui me Passe Par La Tête Mais Je Me Soigne" alias Sai est là._

-Il sort avec Sasuke et ... _Il n'a pas pu en dire plus car le poing de Sakura c'est abattu sur sa tête et l'a assommé._

-Ahahah Sinon Neji quoi de neuf toi?

-Sakura, pourquoi l'avoir frappé? Je suis déjà au courant et je-vais-bien! Je ne serai pas là sinon_. Heureusement Sai était revenu à lui et continuait comme si rien ne s'était passé._

-Et ils vont bien, tous seuls rien qu'eux deux. Pour la plupart nous ne leur parlons plus. Naruto est devenu distant, il reste scotché à son beau ténébreux.

-O.O waouh, sérieux?

-Pourquoi ne t'as pas l'air triste ou d'aller mal? Pourquoi tu souris? _BAM Autres poing de Sakura, sauf que cette fois il a atterrit une vingtaine de mettre plus loin. O.O Pauvre Kakashi..._

-Rooo Sakura!

-Tsss galère, je vais le chercher.

_Pendant qu'Ino et Shika vont ramasser le peintre je me replonge un instant dans mes pensées et a ce qu'il vient de me dire. Pourquoi personne ne leur parle? Et Naruto est __**distant**__? Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait Uchiwa?_

---

_**Il est rentré aujourd'hui, je le sais j'ai vu la lettre de Gaara sur le bureau de la vieille. Je ne vais pas l'accueillir comme les autres vont le faire. Mais j'aimerais bien quand même, le voir, savoir ce qu'il est devenu etc. Mais je ne le fait pas car Sasuke si il l'apprend m'en voudra.**_

_**Je profite quand même de son absence pour descendre à la cave, j'ai besoin de voir quelque chose.**_

_**Une fois en bas, j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas les trois boites que j'avais descendu il y a plusieurs mois. Puis dans un coin je vois à première vue un tas de poussière qui s'avère être en réalité un tas de cendres. Il les a brûlé! Mes larmes coulent, je ne sais pourquoi mais elles coulent de plus en fort. Je m'agenouille et touche nos souvenirs partis en fumée. Tout a été brulé il ne reste rien pas même un coin de photo, rien. Pourquoi ca me fait si mal? Neji c'est de l'histoire ancienne, je suis avec Sasuke et je suis bien avec. Alors, pourquoi?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES:**_

**noirdésir: ****"dsl j'ai pas eu le temps pour les review meme si je suivait toujours la fic**

**et je peut dire quel avance bien !**

**alor je vx la suite stp!**

**mrc! encot ^^ " **Merci beaucoup ^^ j'ai pas eu le temps de poster enormement alors je poste deux chap d'un coup!! a bientot!!

__________________________________________________________________________

_Je me suis réinstallé dans le quartier Hyuuga. Même mon oncle avait l'ai heureux (?!) de me revoir O.O_

_Je n'ai toujours pas revu Naruto, je ne veux pas aller voir chez lui, je préfère attendre de le croiser par hasard. Lâche? Un peu je l'avoue sur ce coup, mais pourquoi tenté le diable?_

_En revanche s'il en a un que j'ai vu c'est Sasuke. Toujours la ou je m'y attends le moins: a la sortie de mon quartier, a la boulangerie, dans la tour de l'Hokage. Il n'y a pas une journée ou je vois sa sale tronche. Mais moi je sourie et ça le fait enragé, j'adore ^^. Des fois je pousse même mon petit jeu en le saluant d'un petit signe de la main. Il a comprit que sa provocation ne m'atteignait nullement alors il a arrêté._

_Mais il est passé a la vitesse supérieur, et c'est ainsi que j'ai revu mon ancien amant, toujours aussi beau. Mais je vois une sorte de tristesse dans ses yeux, je ne lui ai jamais connu ce regard, ça m'inquiète un peu._

_En tout cas, je vais bien, ça ne fait rien de les voire ensemble se tenir par la main, s'embrasser et se câliner devant moi. Sasuke, ton plan a échoué._

-Bonjour Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. Vous allez bien tout les deux depuis tout ce temps?

-Ne... Neji?

-Bah quoi Naruto? Tu ne me reconnais pas?

-Si, si, mais... _Je vois M. Uchiwa enragé intérieurement, il n'apprécie pas que son amant se comporte ainsi surtout envers moi._

Tu as l'air d'aller bien?

-Par-fai-te-ment bien! Bon excusez moi on m'attend! Ja ne!

---

_**Je reste sur le cul là! J'avais oublié a quel point il était beau, et puis il est rayonnant ce qui le rend encore plus beau. Quoi de plus beau qu'un Neji? Un Neji souriant.**_

_**Malheureusement pour moi Sasu a remarqué que je regardais partir avec un trop d'instance et me rappelle a l'ordre et me faisant remarquer qu'il est là.**_

_**Je ne lui ai rien dit pour les boites car ça aurait impliqué que je lui explique pourquoi j'étais descendu. Ce jour là il n'a même pas remarqué que j'avais versé toutes les larmes de mon corps, avant, Neji lui savait que j'avais pleuré avant même que ça n'arrive.**_

_**Depuis l'épisode des boites, je ne me sens pas très bien et encore plus (enfin moins) depuis que je sais qu'**__il__** est revenu. Beaucoup de nos souvenirs me revienne et constate difficilement qu'il était beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup, plus attentionné envers moi que Sasuke ne l'est, et ça de très loin.**_

_**Sasuke et moi c'est bien, surtout sur le plan sexuel, c'est parfait. Mais... le reste ne suit pas aussi bien, et puis il est très jaloux et possessif. Je me suis rendu compte que nos amis s'éloignaient de plus en plus et j'ai laissé faire trop heureux d'être avec mon Sasuke.**_

_**L'oiseau en cage vole maintenant librement dans le ciel, et moi, aussi libre que le vent je me suis retrouvé emprisonné.**_

---

**Tsss Naruto c'est quoi ce regard nostalgique?! Et lui il me fait sortir de mes gongs avec ses sourires et ses 'Sasuke-kun'. Il veut que je lui chidorise sa gueule ou quoi.**

**Je suis énervé, très énervé, j'aimerais pouvoir me le faire le Hyuuga! Pas comme je me fais mon blond mais simplement lui refaire la gueule, le démolir.**

**Vu que psychologiquement ca à pas marché, au moins physiquement je pourrais y arriver.**

**Un oiseau vole au dessus de nous, merde que me veut Kakashi.**

-Je dois aller voir Kakashi, Tu rentre à la maison Naru. **Ce n'est pas une question!**

**---**

_**Je suis rentré comme Sasuke me l'a demandé alors que j'aurais préféré me balader et voire mes amis, mais non. On frappe, c'est rare que quelqu'un vienne je me demande qui c'est.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

__________________________________________________________________________

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Gaara?! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir! Mais on dirait que ce n'est pas ton cas. _**En effet bras croisés sur la poitrine, regard froid, tout ceci ne présage rien de bon.**_

-En effet, je peux rentrer? _**Je le fais rentrer et il poursuit. **_Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, je veux des réponses et des explications.

-Hein? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-On m'a rapporté de bien vilaine choses à ton sujet. Il y a un an tu m'envoyais une lettre me disant que Neji et toi ça allait de mieux en mieux et quelques mois plus tard, un brun ténébreux débarque et tu fous Neji aux oubliettes. LAISSE-MOI PARLER! J'ai découvert des sentiments chez toi que je n'aurais pensé qu'ils puissent exister: l'ignorance, l'indifférence et tu renies tes amis! C'est quoi ton délire là? Et tout ça à cause de Sasuke? Ne me fait pas rire Naruto, tu ne bazarderais jamais ta vie pour un mec! En plus tu n'a pas l'air d'aller aussi bien que ce que tu devrais!! Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

_**Il a tellement raison, je me dégoute, mais en même temps je suis bien comme ça dans mon cocon avec Sasuke.**_

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais plus quoi penser Gaara, tout allait si bien avec Neji et puis Sasuke est revenu et je me suis revu six ans en arrière, quand il était là et que Neji était quasi inexistant dans ma vie, comme si les six années passées n'avaient pas existé.

Puis il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait et que c'était pour moi qu'il était revenu etc. J'avais rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois, je me suis laissé submerger par mes sentiments et mes rêves. Au détriment de tout le reste, au détriment de Neji.

-C'est trop tard pour les regrets Naruto, Neji t'as oublié. Ça n'a pas été facile au contraire mais il a remonté la pente petit a petit. Je crois même qu'il voit quelqu'un.

_**Pourquoi mon cœur se sert? Pourquoi mes yeux me piquent? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir?**_

-Qui?

-Comment ça qui? Ça t'intéresse tant que ça? Ne pleur pas, c'est toi qui a choisit de le laisser derrière.

-Gaara je me sens pas très bien, j'aimerais me reposé.

-NON! Je ne partirais pas tant que t'auras pas sortis tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, ça sert a ça les amis. ^^

-Alors t'es encore mon ami? Pourtant...

-J'ai essayé de te tué et t'es encore mon ami non?

-Hn, merci. La verité c'est que ces dernier jours je pense un peu trop. Je me dis que j'ai peut être eu tord de me lancer comme ça a corps et cœur perdu dans ma relation avec Sasuke. J'étais énervé et j'ai laissé ce sentiment m'envahir, Neji a toujours été un ange avec moi, il a toujours tout supporté et il a fait un caprice, stupide certes, mais c'est le seul qu'il est fait, et moi... Je lui ai refusé. Mais Sasuke est mon meilleur ami. Il m'aime mais pas comme Neji m'aimais, c'est peut-être aussi fort mais c'est différent, je ne serais pas l'expliquer.

Neji n'aurais jamais fait ce que lui a fait...

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait? Tu me fais peur là? Il t'a battu, il t'a fait du mal?

-Au cœur oui. Il a trouvé les boites dans lesquels j'avais rangé les souvenirs de Neji, je ne voulais pas les jeter je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai été les rangé a la cave. Il y a pas longtemps j'ai voulu aller récupérer un livre dans une boite et j'ai constaté qu'elles avaient brulées, enfin qu'elles avaient été brulé par quelqu'un: Sasuke. Il a détruit mes deux ans avec Neji d'une flamme, il ne reste plus rien, j'ai pleuré, pleuré toutes les larmes que mon corps pouvait contenir. Je crois que la vérité c'est que j'ai honte d'avouer que j'ai eu tord.

-T'as encore des sentiments pour lui?

-Je l'ai vu tout a l'heure et mon cœur s'est emballer comme jamais je pouvais presque plus parler. On prend vraiment conscience qu'on tient à une chose lorsqu'on la perd hein?

-C'est ce qui se dit. De toute façon tu peux continuer ta relation avec Sasuke en paix, je te l'ai dit plus tôt, Neji est passé à autre chose. Et puis notre conversation s'arrête ici, ton cher et tendre arrive.

_**En effet Sasuke entre et n'apprécie de voir Gaara dans notre salon**_.

-A plus Naruto. Uchiwa.

-Gaara.

Si Gaara avait eut des sourcils il en aurait levé un interrogateur.

-Sasuke tu t'adresse à un Kage là montre plus de respect!!

-Oh pardon _Kazekage-sama_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES:**_

**aude: ****"Non!! Faut remettre neji et naruto ensemble!**

**faut pas que neji oubli naruto!**

**allez neji/naru neji/naru! (naru/neji naru/neji)" **C'est la faute a Naru! Et puis l'histoire n'est pas fini... ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

_Punaise je savais que j'aurais au moins du emmener ce livre avec moi, c'est mon préféré. Tant pis je vais aller le chercher chez lui. _

_Apres une quinzaine de minute j'arrive devant mon ancienne porte et me prend a être nostalgique, me rappelant que je n'aimais pas cet appart, c'est Naruto qui l'avait choisit. Puisqu'il avait eu un coup de cœur, je n'ai pas refusé et on s'était installé. Bon je ne vais pas rester là la journée._

*toc-toc-toc*

-Bonjour Naruto.

_**AH! J'y crois pas il est là devant moi le soleil derrière lui j'ai l'impression de voir un ange.**_

-Ne...Neji?!_** Merde attention 5...4...3...2...1**_

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Hyuuga?

-Bonjour a toi aussi Uchiwa. Je suis venu chercher quelque chose qui m'appartient. **O.O Il ne parle pas de Naruto j'espère, parce que si c'est le cas, il être très mal reçu. **Naruto est ce que je pourrais récupérer mes affaires que j'avais laissés?

-Hein? _**Faire comme si je ne savais pas, faire comme si je ne savais pas... **_Euh... Elles sont à la cave, je vais t'accompagner. _**Comment vas-tu te sortir de ça Sasuke?**_

-Attend Naru! En faite désolé je t'en ai pas parlé mais il y a quelques mois je suis descendu chercher un truc, et le Katon dans ma main qui me servait à m'éclairer ma brulé et je l'ai lâché et malheureusement il a atterrit sur les boites et tout a brulé. _**Et il me ment en plus! Je vois que Neji ne le crois pas non plus mais ne fait mine de rien.**_

-Oh, dommage je voulais montrer le livre qui j'aime bien a quelqu'un. Bah dommage ce sont des choses arrives ^^. Bon sur ce je vous laisse. A plus! _Tu l'as fait exprès Uchiwa, mais je serais beau joueur, je te laisserais pas voire que ce me fait du mal._

---

_**Et une fois de plus il s'en va, et moi je cours m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je sens Sasuke de l'autre coté de la porte, il s'excuse en me disant qu'il ne penserait pas que ca m'affecterais. Je sors, il voit que j'ai pleuré et fronce les sourcils.**_

-Tu vas pas chialer pour les vieilleries qu'ils y avaient dans ces boites quand même?!

_**Mentir, je dois mentir...**_

-Non, je suis énervé parce que tu ne m'a dit que c'était arrivé, t'aurais pus me le dire non?

_**Et voila, il me prend dans ses bras et me réconforte, ses mains parcourant de plus mon corps et je me laisse faire, il est trop doué pour ça.**_

_**Il m'entraine jusque dans la chambre et me fait l'amour, je m'endors presqu'aussitôt finit; puis il me dit qu'il m'aime.**_

-Moi aussi... Ne... ji.

**Il a bien dit Neji là? Je n'ai pas rêvé? Ou plutôt cauchemardé? Alors comme ca c'est le Hyuuga que tu aime et pas moi, OK, il va me le payer très, très cher...**

---

_Je suis triste qu'il ne reste plus rien de nos souvenirs surtout qu'il y avait pas mal de choses que j'appréciais! Mais le beau ténébreux est jaloux en mourir donc ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il est fait ça. En revanche Naruto n'avait pas l'air au courant... Bizarre._

_Pas le temps de penser a eux, j'ai rendez-vous. ^^_


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES:**_

**aude:**** "NON!**

**Neji a complétement oublié Naruto snif pourquoi!?**

**non il faut qu'ils se remette ensemble!**

**snif #triste# faut les remettre ensemble!**

**vite la suite" **AH mais ce n'est pas fini. Quel est le mysterieux rendez-vous de Neji? Reponse dans ce chapitre!! ^^

**sorayuki****: "lol**

**le Sasu qui se fair remetre en place par un simple nom**

**en tout cas le prochain chap promet ac un Sasu pas content^^**

**byby **

**vite la suite lol!" **Ah ça non il est pas content le Sasu! Bien fait! (Meme si je l'adore ^^ je prefere Naru/Neji) a bientot ^^

**noirdésir: ****"alors comme ca le Hy****ūga aurait une autre histoire un autre mec**

**sa m'étonerait qand mm**

**que ce soit pour de vrais mais juste pour foutre les boules ****à**

**Naru et il n'aurait pas tord!**

**vite la suite lol^^**

**mrc!" **Et bien tu vas le savoir tout de suite!! ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

-T'es en retard.

-Je sais excuse moi, j'ai du passer a la librairie car mes affaires que j'avais laissé chez Naruto ont brulés.

-Brulés?

-Hn. Mais bon pas grave j'ai racheté le livre que j'aimais bien. Tiens lis le.

_Voila comment j'ai débuté une nouvelle relation. Il est gentil, fait de son mieux et en plus il est mignon. Mais c'est aussi la personne la plus improbable avec qui je suis, n'ayant jamais vraiment été proche, il était ami avec Naruto et c'est comme ça que je le connais. J'ai toujours aimé son franc parlé même si ce n'est pas exprès._

-Tu viens chez moi?

_Cette question veut tout dire, je sais ce qui va se passer si j'y vais, mais ne refuse pas, j'en ai autant envi que lui._

_Il a peut être du mal avec les sentiments mais ses mains et sa bouche savent exactement ou se placer_.

-Pêche.

-De quoi?

-Tu es une pêche. _Me dit-il après un suçon près de mon nombril. _Tu en a la texture et le gout ^^.

_On pourrait croire qu'il est attentionné et tendre, mais non. Il me fait l'amour, c'est bon, mais je vois bien qu'il ne pense qu'a lui et il me l'expliquera par la suite._

_Il m'explique qu'il a lu que le sexe servait à se faire du bien. J'ai du lui expliquer que c'était le contraire et qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de donné du plaisir a l'autre._

_Je lui ai démontré ma théorie le lendemain, m'attardant sur chaque détail de sa peau, je le vois dans ses yeux que c'est encore mieux que ce qu'il espérait, lui si impassible, a cet instant n'est plus que jouissance et luxure. A la fin il me remerciât même._

_Nous sommes bien tout les deux même si ce n'est pas comme avec Naruto, c'est différent. Tout me semble plus fade, les ballades mains dans la main, les repas en tête à tête, les moments de complicités etc... _

_Et puis il reste égale a lui même et me fou la honte du siècle devant sa grande amie et Shikamaru quelque jours plus tard._

-Ohayo Sai! Neji-kun!

-Nana-san, Shikamaru.

-Dis moi Shikamaru j'ai une question a te posé. Est ce quand vous êtes avec Nana... _AHHHHH JE REVE IL DEBALE TOUT LES DETAILS DE SE QUE JE LUI FAIS ET DEMANDE A SHIKA SI SA COPINE LUI FAIT LA MEME CHOSE!! Je crois d'ailleurs que l'âme de ce dernier l'a quittée, amie ou pas il va se faire tuer par la brune j'ai peur._

_Mais non elle sourit et lui ébouriffe les cheveux._

-Sai est un bon garçon! _Et ils s'en vont. Moi je reste sur le cul, elle est trop chelou cette fille._

_Par la suite j'ai passé une heure à lui expliquer que ca ne se faisait pas, et lui m'a répondu que c'était pour savoir si les autres avaient la même chance que lui. C'est mignon mais bon quand même._

_Notre histoire ne dura pas plus de deux semaines et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire il est infatigable._

---

_**J'ai apprit que Neji sortait avec mon coéquipier, Sai. J'ai mal, ça me fait trop mal. J'ai douloureusement comprit que j'aimais Neji mais que trop de paramètres interférents m'empêcherais d'être a nouveau avec lui: Il a quelqu'un, j'ai quelqu'un, et lui ne m'aime plus.**_

_**Hélas en broyant du noir je ne vois pas ou je vais et rentre en collision avec une personne.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

---

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES:**_

**aude:**** "non pourquoi ils été bien ensemble naruto et neji s'il te plait remé les**

**ensemble!!" **MMh je vais voire... XD Meme si MOI je connais deja la fin hihihi

**sorayuki****: "Maieuh!**

**c'est quend le NaruNeji et pourquoi qu'il à pas encore viré le Sasu Naru**

**hin? lol**

**vite la suite je veux s'avoir tout ce qui va ce passé**

**mrc a+ ^^" **Naru est trop gentil ^^, si tu veux savoir tout ce qui va se passer il te suffit de lire lol ^^

**noirdésir: ****"voyons voir Neji qui était ac Sai ne l'est plus donc sa vx dire qu'il est**

**seul.**

**En plus on à un Naru qui déprime à fond et qui rentre dans quelqu'un!**

**mais qui est cette personne? lol**

**et pourquoi pas un Neji qui en voyant Naru ds cette état lui demande ce**

**qu'il a et ds un moment d'amour intence ^^**

**ils ce dissent qu'ils s'aiment encore et pour toujours !! XD**

**Pourquoi pas ?**

**vite la suite!**

**et mrc"** Mais qui est cette personne?! lol on s'en doute a peine XD

Ah si tout etait si simple le monde serait plus beau hihi mais il reste 3 chap donc ils ne peuvent pas se dire tout plein de belles chose mignonnes et bien guimauve ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

-Désolé Naruto. _**Cette voix... Je lève les yeux et me trouve nez à nez avec le sujet de mes tourments, qui me sourit.**_

-Non c'est moi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. Tu sors du bureau de la vielle, tu pars en mission?

-Oui trois quatre jours pas plus, et toi? Tu poursuis la formation? Pas trop dur? _**Il me parle comme avant, j'ai envi de la prendre dans mes bras mais mon geste s'arrête quand un Sasuke passablement énervé arrive dans mon champs de vision.**_

-Naruto t'es en retard dépêche toi! Et toi qu'est ce que t'as a resté planté là, Sai doit t'attendre!

-Non, on n'est plus ensemble. _**QUOI?! Comme dirait Droopy: "You know what? I'm happy".**_

Ne faite pas ces têtes là, il veut explorer d'autres horizons. _**Et joint le geste a la parole en miment les courbes d'une femme. **_Il veut savoir comment ça fait, le pauvre, il se trouve en ce moment même a l'hôpital.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Il a tout d'abord été voire Ino pour lui demander de coucher avec lui il s'est fait poursuivre par Akamaru. Puis il a été demandé a votre coéquipière, Kakashi n'a eut qu'a sortir son Sharingan et son Raikiri. Puis il lui est venu la brillante idée de demandé a sa meilleure amie, qui selon lui ne pouvait refuser car on ne refuse pas un service a un ami.

-Et?

-Shikamaru a pêté les plombs et l'a étranglé, heureusement je passais par là et j'ai pu l'arrêté. Pfiou qu'elle histoire, je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard et subir les discours de Gai sur la ponctualité de la jeunesse...

_**Irrécupérable ce Sai, Sasuke me jeté un regard mauvais et me quitte en me disant qu'il va s'entrainer. Il rajoute qu'il passera me chercher pour qu'on rentre ensemble. J'étouffe. Je me tais. Comme à dit Gaara, je l'ai voulu je l'ai eu.**_

---

_**Je sombre de plus en plus, je pense tout le temps à lui. La journée, la nuit, quand je suis sous la douche, quand je mange, quand je dors, quand Sasuke et moi faisons l'amour. **_

_**Tout ça me fait peur. J'ai eu une violente dispute avec Sasuke. J'ai crié le nom de Neji pendant un de nos ébats. Même s'il n'y avait pas la même tendresse qu'avec mon ancien amant, je me suis laissé submergé et il a prit le contrôle de mes pensées.**_

_**Résultat: Sasuke m'a giflé, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris puis il a hurlé, hurlé son incompréhension, pourquoi le nom d'un autre, qui plus est se trouve être la personne que j'ai quitté pour lui. Il s'est levé, il est partit plusieurs heures puis il est revenu, il s'est couché a coté de moi et m'a demandé pardon. Il sentait l'homme...**_

---

**Il a crié le nom du Hyuuga a la place du mien. Je ne suis pas stupide, je me rends bien compte qu'il pense a lui, qu'il commence a regretté d'avoir agit si spontanément quand il en eu l'occasion. J'ai levé la main sur lui, c'était trop.**

**Il faut que je sorte, que je prenne l'air. J'ai besoin de me défouler, si je pouvais j'irais exploser la gueule d'ange de Neji! En parlant de gueule d'ange en voila un autre: la petite pute de service.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

---

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES:**_

**aude:**** "pauvre naruto sasuke l'a frappé, tue sasuke!**

**sasuke s'est fait sai! non!**

**allez naru quitte sasuke!**

**vite nejinaru!**

**vite la suite!" **Oui oui brulons Sasuke sur la place publique! Et j'ai jamais dit que c'etait Sai...

NARUNEJI POWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**sorayuki****: "bon il est claire que Naru veut plus de Sasu alors pourquoi il sont encor**

**ensemble snif**

**enplus si il reste plus que 3 chapitres comment sera**

**le lemon ^^**

**et peut etre (on peut toujours ce fair des films XD)**

**une super suite !!**

**en tout cas je veux la suite stp**

**mrc!" **:'( dsl y aura pas de lemon dans les prochains chap mais _peut-etre _une suite (pas encore ecrite -.-)

avant avant dernier chapite T.T

**noirdésir:**** "oh oh oh**

**enfin proche de la fin et surtout du NaruNeji !!**

**pas que je soit présé qu'elle soit fini juste que le SasuNaru le soit lol**

**alors vite la suite spt^^**

**mrc ;D" **Helas la fin arrive a grands pas snifsnif, et au risque de me repetter (tant pis ^^) NARUNEJI POWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

-Yo!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici si tard? Tu devrais pas être avec Naruto, il va s'inquiété si son Sasuke-kun n'est pas avec lui. Ou alors il n'y a que toi qui ai le droit de sortir?

-Tsss baka. J'ai appris que s'était fini toi et Hyuuga, et que tu cherchais de nouvelles sensations?

-Jsuis pas intéressé Sasuke, je veux savoir se que ça fait avec une femme.

-On peut toujours s'arranger. *Sexy Henge No Jutsu* **Et voila que je m'abaisse a utilisé les technique dégradante de Naruto, mais le résultat n'est pas trop mal.**

-Intéressant.

**Nous voila en chemin pour chez lui, il ne perd pas de temps et me déshabille à peine rentré. Je vois ses yeux me détaillés scrupuleusement puis il va écrire quelque chose sur un carnet en marmonnant. Trop étrange ce type, mais il embrasse comme un dieu.**

**Je le vois cinq minutes essayé d'être attentionné avec moi puis lui dit que ca ne sert a rien qu'il fasse ce qu'il a faire. Je rêve ou je vois une lueur perverse dans ses yeux? Il s'empare de mon corps **_**de femme **_**et me pénètre puis entame ses vas et viens, brutalement. Il ne pense qu'a lui, il ne cherche pas a me donné du plaisir mais pourtant il m'en donne ce con! J'aimerais être dans mon corps, je suis sur que ça serait beaucoup mieux.**

**Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour venir puis il me regarde et me dit:**

-Ouais bah je vous comprends maintenant Neji, Naruto et toi. C'est beaucoup, mais alors BEAUCOUP mieux avec un mec.

-Oh mais ça aussi ça peut s'arranger.

**J'annule la transformation et nous refaisons l'amour, plus brutalement, plus durement, plus violement. Je l'aime comme ça moi le sexe, je besoin de cette douleur, j'aime cette douleur qui me donne du plaisir, je me sens vraiment vivant. Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentit aussi en vie, Je sens bien que je me ramollis au contact de Naruto.**

**Il faut quand même que je rentre, j'ai fait un écart de conduite mais en même temps Naruto aussi. Avant de partir je ne peux m'empecher d'embrasser Sai une dernière fois et rentre me coucher aux coté de mon amour. Je culpabilise en voyant qu'il a pleuré et lui glisse un vague 'désolé' avant de me perdre dans les bras de Morphée.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

---

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES:**_

**aude:**** "OH! le fumier TUE-LE!**

**il a rendu Naruto coqu**

**C UN SCANDALE!**

**et ce sai... il faut aussi le tuer SAL CONNARD**

**naruto tue sasuke! vite!**

**naruto met toi avec neji VITE!"** T.T que tu es cruelle, tu veux tuer mon petit Sai, il y est pour rien lui c'est Sasu le salaud!

**sorayuki****: "vite vite la suite stp**

**dommage pour lemon sniff!**

**mrc!" **avant dernier chapitre snifsnif

**noirdésir:**** "bizare le SaiSasu ! beurk**

**heureusement qu'il y a le NaruNeji hin ^^**

**qui va bientot etre la !**

**vite la suite mrc!" **oui tu as raison mon petit Sai est trop bien pour lui ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

**Je vais voir Sai de plus en plus souvent, ça fait un mois depuis la première fois. Je sais que Naruto se doute qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, je suis quasiment plus là, il m'arrive même de m'absenter des nuits entières. De son coté je vois qu'il pense de plus en plus a son ancien petit ami, et bien qu'il retourne avec. J'ai trouvé chez mon brun les sensations qui me manquaient et lui aussi y trouve son compte. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris il est content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi infatigable que lui. Serais-je entrain de tomber amoureux?**

---

_**Un mois s'est écoulé depuis l'incident avec Sasuke, un mois aussi qu'il me trompe et de plus en plus souvent. Ce ne me déplait pas plus que ça, ça me permet d'avoir le lit pour moi tout seul certaines nuits ^^. Nos échanges verbaux sont limités, se limitant la plupart du temps a "Bonjour" ou "Tu manges là ce soir?". Je suis retourné voir mes amis, je les vois le plus possible comme pour rattraper tous les mois ou je les ai négligés. Ils se doutent que quelque chose ne va pas entre Sasuke et moi mais n'en parle pas. Ils doivent savoir avec qui il me trompe. Je ferais bien de demandé aux commères de services mais elles sont à l'hôpital entrain de travailler.**_

_**En revanche celui que je veux voire, je ne le vois pas. Neji est tout le temps en mission. Il y en a un autre que je ne vois pas c'est Sai, je me demande si il va bien, je devrais peut être passé le voire...**_

---

-Sasuke?

-Hn?

-Sasuke, comment on sait si on éprouve des sentiments envers quelqu'un?

-O.O T'as des sentiments pour moi? **Car moi oui hélas.**

- Je ne sais pas, on ressent quoi?

- Mmh je ne sais pas trop, je dirais qu'on pense tout le temps à cette personne, qu'on est bien en sa présence, que seul son visage le matin peut nous faire oublier tout les malheurs de ce monde. Ce genre de choses.

-Est-ce que tu ressens ça pour moi?

-////

-Parce que moi oui ^^.

**Je souris, je suis content mais je suis encore officiellement avec Naruto alors lui révélé mes sentiments serait non approprié, je me contente de l'embrasser.**

-Au faite il est génial ce bouquin!! Tu l'as trouvé ou?

-C'est Neji qui me l'a prêté, c'est celui qui remplace celui que _tu_ as brulé.

-Comment t'es au courant?

-Neji m'a raconté et il m'a dit qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de se que tu lui avais dit et en a donc conclu que c'était volontaire. S'est-il trompé?

-Non. Je constate maintenant que c'était un peu excessif. Mais ce n'ai pas une raison pour t'aviser de garder des trucs de tes ex! Tout a la poubelle! Sauf ce livre ^^.

-Bah finis le vite que je puisse le rendre a l'autre ténébreux.

**En simple réponse je boude et lui tire la langue. Un gamin, je me comporte comme un gamin quand je suis avec lui, sauf pendant nos corps nos corps ou la nature reprend ses droits et nos instincts primaires se libèrent.**

---

_Ce soir je suis rentré de mission et je repars demain. La raison de mon surmenage: un surmenage psychologique provoqué par un grand blond aux yeux célestes._

_Je suis redevenu accro, il hante mon esprit jour et nuit. J'ai même hésité un instant à repartir en exil à Suna, mais non, je suis trop bien à Konoha. Et puis c'est vrai que je vais bien, même si je pense a lui, je ne suis pas le légume que j'étais devenu avant de partir au village du sable._

_OK tout faux! Je ne suis pas redevenu un légume mais je compense mon manque par d'autres aditifs comme l'alcool et la drogue._


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre: Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes tu?**

Résumé: Comment faire face quand la personne qu'on aime réapparait après tant d'années...

OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

Legende:

_POV et pensées Neji_

_**POV et pensées Naruto**_

**POV et pensées Sasuke**

POV Normale ou autre persos

[] Pensées autres persos

*Kisu*

---

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES:**_

**sorayuki****: "Enfin les choses sérieuses vont comencé meme si il y a pas de lemon je**

**veux un moment gros calin (comme les télétebiz XD)**

**vite la suite et fin mrc!" **O.O les teletebiz sont de dangereux psycopathes echapés d'un asile de demeuré T.T ils font peur, ne les compare pas a mes petits chéris tout mimis lol

profite bien de ce dernier chap et encore merci pour toutes tes reviews! ^^

**noirdésir:**** "non non je peux vraiment pas le SaiSasu c'est vraiment pas pour moi !**

**mais je compence en me dissant qu'il va y avoir du NaruNeji dans ce dernier**

**chapitre temps attendue ^^**

**mrc pour cette fic !" **dommage pour toi moi je les trouve choupichoupichou (euh ouais non trop guimauve là -.-) Merci a toi de l'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout et pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissé, ça dfait plaisir a bientot pour de nouvelles fics (pas de naru/neji prevu mais on ne sait jamais) ^^

**choupi-chan****: "Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis carrément tombée amoureuse de ton Sai/Sasu. Ils vont trop bien ensemble. Et j'espère que mon Neji d'amour va arrêter de se**

**droguer ! En tout cas, moi j'attends la suite avec impatience" **Merci! enfin qui aime bien le sai/sasu ^^ meme si j'aime bien aussi le sai/saku ou le sai/naru! c'est le dernier chapitre donc profite ^^ et encore merci d'avoir suivit le fics et merci pour tes reviews ^^

__________________________________________________________________________

_**Sasuke m'a quitté. J'ai apprit que c'était avec Sai qu'il était, ce dernier c'est excusé. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je lui en voulais, je m'en fou. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est Neji, j'ai su par la vieille qu'il enchainait les missions et qu'apparemment il s'était mit à boire. La vieille me regarde de travers comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose! Moi j'aimerais bien le voir mais il n'est jamais là. Sauf que ma grand-mère d'adoption en a eu marre et l'a mit a pied pendant une semaine.**_

_**Ce soir j'ai rendez vous avec Sakura et les autres pour aller boire un verre je vais l'inviter! Good idea! Raté. Il n'est pas chez lui...**_

---

_Mis a pied pendant une semaine cool je vais pouvoir me soulé jusqu'a plus soif! En même temps je suis dans ce bar depuis trop d'heure pour que je ne puisse les compter. Et j'ai bu cinq, non dix, non euh... Bof je m'en fou! AH tout ce que je veux c'est mon blond! J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient plus ensemble l'autre tache et lui. COOL. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il voudra de moi, surtout dans l'état dans lequel je suis..._

_Bon je vais rentrer prendre une douche et j'irais voire Naruto hihihi._

_En titubant pour sortir j'ai percuté un type certainement dans le même état que moi et nous avons commencé à nous battre devant le bar. Voila qu'il m'envoi son poing dans ma belle petite gueule, je m'écroule ma tête frappe le sol et je sombre dans les ténèbres._

---

-Neji! NEJI! NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_Quelqu'un me perce les tympans en gueulant dedans et me secoue comme un cocotier, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais pas possible_

-Questquiya? Cestqui? _J'ai mal a la mâchoire, cet alcolo mais ruiné ma bouche!_

-Neji?! C'est Naruto! Ça va? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux? Tu peux te lever?

-Naru...to?

-Hn.

_J'ai re-sombré a ce moment là trop persuader que j'étais encore bourré._

_Je me suis réveillé surement quelques heures après l'incident car au travers de mes paupières j'ai sentis le jour. J'arrive enfin a les ouvrirent, je suis a l'hôpital. Trop de lumière je referme les yeux. J'aimerais me reposer encore un peu mais c'est sans compter sur la boule de nerf qui apparemment se tient a mes cotés et qui me cri dessus, et pas gentiment._

-Putain Neji! Mais t'as vu dans quel état tu es! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de boire? Tu sais pourtant que tu ne supporte pas l'alcool! T'as oublié ou quoi?

-Non, c'est toi que j'essai d'oublier.

-Hein? Mais je croyais que... Enfin Gaara m'a dit que...

-Que je t'avais oublié, c'était vrai mais plus ça allait plus je pensais a toi et je ne pouvais le supporter alors j'ai commencé à boire et enchainé les missions pour essayer de t'oublier. Mais c'est peine perdu...

-Neji...

_Je le vois, je le sens il va pleurer, alors comme avant je pose ma main sur sa joue et lui dit qu'il peut pleurer si il en ressent le besoin. Et il se met à pleurer. Pourquoi? Mystère c'est Naruto..._

_Il se jeté dans mes bras et me sert fort dans ses bras, c'est limite si j'arrive à respirer mais en même ça m'a coupé le souffle. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et pleure tout ce qu'il a, et moi je lui caresse le dos d'une main et la tête de l'autre. Dieu que ça m'a manqué ce contact._

-Pleure Naruto, pleure. Quand tu seras calmé tu me diras ce qui te met dans cet état.

_Il se défait de mes bras et me regarde, ses yeux sont encore plus beaux quand il pleure (je n'aime pas le voire pleurer juste ils sont beaux). Il prend une inspiration ferme les yeux et parle._

-Je t'aime Neji. J'ai été stupide, débile, un sombre crétin, je suis désolé, j'ai été aveugle une fois encore! Je pensais que toi et moi s'était de l'histoire ancienne mais quand tu es revenu et que je t'ai vu, il s'est passé quelque chose en moi. J'ai pas tout de suite compris. Puis vint le jour ou j'ai découvert que Sasuke avait brulé tout nos souvenirs, ce jour là j'ai pleuré comme jamais. Ta présence me manquait de plus en plus, ton odeur, tes yeux ton sourire, toutes les attentions que tu avais pour moi, rien que pour moi. Je le savais a l'époque mais par le manque j'ai compris a quel point tu m'avais aimé et a quel point moi je t'aimais. J'aimais Sasuke mais ce n'était pas pareil, je dirais a l'heure d'aujourd'hui que Sasuke et moi c'était physique. Avec toi ce n'est pas pareil, je t'aime toi, ton âme, ton corps, j'aime tout de toi, tout. Neji... Je...

-Chut... je suis là.

_Nous nous embrassons. Baiser marquant la fin d'une longue attente et promesse d'un bel avenir à deux._

***FIN***


End file.
